


Day 6: Eventually

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En fin de compte, Jack avait céder. Lui qui avait cru pendant 10 ans qu'il avait réussi à conserver ces sentiments honteux envers son meilleur ami, il se trompait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> On passe à quelque chose d'un peu plus hot, mais je suis certaine que ça ne vous dérangera pas (pas outre mesure en tout cas, hein? ;D)

En fin de compte, Jack avait céder. Lui qui avait cru pendant 10 ans qu'il avait réussi à conserver ces sentiments honteux envers son meilleur ami, il se trompait. Il avait suffit qu'Hiccup le coince contre la table de la cuisine, embrassant sa nuque et se frottant d'une façon tout à fait obscène contre lui pour que l'argenté ne le laisse lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne s'en était pas privé.

Maintenant, lorsqu'il regardait sa table, ça lui suffisait pour avoir une érection.

Il avait toujours cru que l'auburn ne l'aimait pas, et le voir partir pour la Norvège quand ils avaient 15 ans lui avait brisé le cœur. Ils avaient pu se parler par internet, mais les moments étaient rares, jusqu'à ce que l'auburn n'entre à l'université à 18 ans, et là ils avaient perdu contact. Puis, il y a six mois, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard et le lien était revenu. Jack ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu. Il faut dire, il avait vu partir un garçon plus petit et chétif, limite le genre qu'on embête à l'école, et il tombait sur un Apollon plus grand que lui, pas musclé mais moins chétif qu'avant, avec la mâchoire carré et un sourire charmeur.

Jack sut à cet instant précis qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublié l'auburn, même après 2 petites amies et 6 copains. Hiccup, même s'ils n'étaient jamais sorti ensemble, restait le seul et unique Amour de sa vie.

Couché sur le ventre dans son lit, il laissa Hiccup caresser son dos de haut en bas alors qu'il l'observait faire.

_Tu m'as encore fait décoller...

_Je n'y peux rien si tu es aussi sensible. Un rien suffit pour que tu sois en émoi.

_Non... c'est juste avec toi, ça...

Il réalisa après quelques secondes de ce qu'il venait de dire, encore plus quand il remarqua la main immobile dans son dos. Il rougit si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de retenir sa respiration trop longtemps. Il détourna le regard, trop honteux.

_Jack, c'est vrai ça ?

La voix d'Hiccup était douce mais emprunte d'un petit ton fripon qu'il connaissait bien maintenant.

_Ouais... ouais, c'est vrai ! Vas-y, rigole, je m'en fous !

_Je ne vais pas me moquer... je trouve ça juste... flatteur en fait.

Hiccup enroula un bras autour de sa taille et le ramena contre lui, le tournant pour qu'il soit sur le dos.

_Flatteur ? En quoi ?

_Que je sois le seul à te faire trembler de partout en à peine quelques minutes...

Jack lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras.

_Oh, désolé que ta bite touche les points les plus sensibles de mon anatomie sans rien faire !

_Tu es sérieux ? Rigola l'auburn.

Jack vira encore rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce soir à lui dire des choses aussi embarrassantes ?!

_Oublie ! J'ai rien dis !

L'auburn enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa nuque.

_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Jack ?

_Quoi donc ? Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

_Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Nos deux corps sont en parfaite harmonie. Au final, j'avais raison. Tu es mon Unique, Jack.

Il rougit, et étant de dos, il ne vit pas que son amant avait lui aussi les joues pourpres. Puis, l'argenté se redressa.

_Minute. Quand as-tu dis que j'étais ton Unique ?

_Je te l'ai jamais dis, mais je l'ai su, depuis nos 15 ans, je le savais.

Jack se retourna et fixa l'auburn avec stupéfaction.

_Alors, toi aussi...

Hiccup n'eut pas le temps de demander que Jack enroula ses bras autour de son cou, scellant leurs lèvres en se couchant sur lui.

Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. 

Et Hiccup aussi.


End file.
